Stuck and Found
by whatamidoin123
Summary: Rick, out of the boredom in his mind, attempts to cheer his grandson Morty up, only to end up stuck in another universe with a multi-colored alien species known as the "Crystal Gems" grouped along with a 10 year old boy known as Steven.
1. Chapter 1

The sky turned a deep shade of blue after the sun fell. After a long day of school and work, the Smith's family were all enjoying their rather late dinner in the kitchen, except for Morty. Morty was in his room with walls plastered with posters of women and other stuff. He sits on his twin bed, pondering about certain thoughts.

'Ugh, why do I even bother with Jessica? She's obviously way out of my league and and she probably doesn't even know I exist!' Morty thought in his mind. He rested his elbows on his knees while his hands holding his head, continuing to ponder more. 'But I feel like Jessica's the o-'.

His train of thought were interrupted by sound of his grandpa Rick barge in his room with a quick push of his door.

Rick started off his sentence with an irritated tone "Morty, you got any-, oh did I come in a-urrrp- wrong time?" Morty turned his head toward his grandfather to meet his eyes. He opened his mouth to ask for relationship advice, but decided to turn it down. 'Rick wouldn't understand...' He thought silently.

"Alright, wh-urrp-at is it Morty?"Rick spoke with a belch. Rick usually never cared about anything, but Morty was a slight exception. _Slight_.

Morty just sat there in silence, ignoring Rick's question. Rick getting slightly annoyed at being ignored, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Morty by his wrist, startling Morty. He pulled Morty along heading to the garage. "Hey R-rick, what do y-you, what are yo-" Morty was cut off by a playful grin meeting his eyes when Rick spoke with enthusiasm "We are goin' on an adventure, bieetch!"

"Oh g-geez Rick, I-I-I don't think I can, ya' know I got school tomorrow!" Morty tried his best to come up with any excuses.

"Pshh, who g-urrp-ives a crap about school anyways, Morty. School i-i-is just a huge waste of time." Sighing, Morty replied. "Fine, but we have to be home soon, o-or Mom and Dad will ground me." They finally arrived at the garage where Rick pulled his portal gun, along with his flask, out of his lab coat pocket and downed the flask in one gulp. "Shit," He muttered to himself, "Well lets hope the-urrp-re's booze at the place we're going." Rick studied his portal gun with concentrated eyes. "Not a lot of charge left, Morty. Let's also hope they have the same shit so I can recha-urrp-rge it". Rick turned and walked toward the clutter of gadgets and tools, and began to shuffle in it until he pulled out another ray gun. He pointed the ray at the floor and shot twice. Two clones of Rick and Morty appeared. "Don't fuck things up." Rick said sternly to the clones. The clones only nodded and walked out of the garage. "Good thinkin' Rick," Morty said with a smile. Rick then pointed the portal gun at the wall and a green gelatine-like portal appeared. Rick and Morty both stepped in with ease, as doing so many times in their past adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick stepped out of the green portal onto the traffic-less street, followed by Morty. The sun was just starting to set. Morty instantly stopped in his tracks to catch a look and process the view of the small town they appeared in layered in small houses. 'Beach City...' Morty silently read the giant words on the (I don't know what its called lol lets just say 'Water Tank') water tank (Just bare with me here lol...). "Hey, R-Rick, where are we exactly?"

"You see Morty, we are in a reality where an alien race known as 'Gems' or whatever the hell they're called, inhabit the Earth after some big war that no one cares about." Rick seemed uninterested in the history of these "Gems", so he decided to continue down the sidewalk, followed by Morty. The streets were almost empty; only a couple residents walking down the street.

"G-geez Rick, this place is pretty small, don't ya think?"

Rick seemed too bored of this world and was about to bail when he caught a glimpse of a liquor store on the corner. 'Finally, some fucking booze in this fucking boring world'. Rick abandoned Morty, like the Rick he is, pacing quickly towards the liquor store to get some scotch, but Morty didn't seem to notice. Morty decided to go explore the beach shore. Making his way down the hill to the shore, he discovered an animal figure in the distance sleeping. A lion. A pink one.

"$430 sir." a brown-haired middle-aged employee told Rick. Rick was fishing in his pockets for cash, but all he had were flurbos.

"He-ey man, what about this? Huh, do you accept this?" Rick waved a wad of flurbos in the employee's face.

"Hey, I don't accept these shitty arcade tickets for real cash. Pay up or outta my store!" The owner raised his voice in a rude manner.

"You arrogant little shit, you know how much 1,000 flurbos can set up a human for?!" Rick yelled in an irritated tone.

"Flurbos? Ha! You crazy old man, you gonna regret calling me that." The owner rolled up his black sleeves and walked around the counter only to get shot by a ray gun blast pointed by Rick. The shot was loud enough to be heard outside. Rick took his time snatching a random bottle of vodka of the display case and chugged a few gulps and belched a few before snatching more scotch and walked out of the store.

Morty slowly paced towards the pink lion sleeping on the sandy shore. 'Is..Is it dead?' Morty thought with worry of who or what would kill such a cool looking creature. Morty stepped up closer to the peacefully silent creature and had the urge to pet its fur, and that urge came into action. The lion's large eyes slowly opened, and revealed its sharp teeth in a low growl. "Uhhh..." Morty mumbled anxiously. Morty was slightly sweating in nervousness and backed away slowly, but backed away slower when the lion attempted to drive Morty off the shore with its menacing growls. Then Morty stopped in his tracks and tried to convince the lion he was no danger. "L-look I'm not gonna hur-" He was interrupted shortly by a menacing roar from the lion.

"Morty, RUN!" Rick shouted halfway down the hill with his ray gun pointed at the lion.

"No STOP! Stop! Don't hurt Lion, please!" Rick and Morty quickly darted their heads to the left corner of the shore. A young boy wearing a red shirt with a yellow star in the center.


	3. Chapter 3

The pink lion continued to charge at Rick and Morty's direction. When the lion got too close, Rick ignored the young boy's plea and fired two shots from his ray gun at the lion's feet, hoping to stop the lion, but the pink animal swiftly darted to the left and right to avoid the impact of the bullets. This only angered the creature even more. Morty held his arms out to cover his face and his eyes shut tightly. Rick, seeming unfazed by the situation they put themselves in, pulled the trigger again but the cartridge was empty. Suddenly, the short young boy shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Lion STOP!"

The large creature immediately halted like a car activating its brakes, followed by clouds of dust and sand at it's feet. The pink lion gave a deathly and menacing glare at both Rick and Morty. Rick still had his ray gun pointed at the lion. The young boy with curly hair ran towards the lion to calm it down by stroking its fur, while the lion barely acknowledged his master and was still giving that cold and furious glare at Rick and Morty. Morty had a terrified expression and was sweating bullets. Then the young boy took his attention from his pet to its 'attackers'. "How dare you try to hurt Lion!?" The young boy spoke sternly kneeling next to his pet, balling his unoccupied fist. Morty could've sworn he saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Uhhh, l-listen kid we wer-" Morty was quickly interrupted by the sound of impact between a rock and a skull. The young boy stumbled backwards and fell un-conscious onto the sand. He was left with a giant bruise on his right temple. Morty stood there completely bewildered by what just happened. Morty slowly turned his head to see Rick behind him with a few large stones in his arms with an agitated look

"RICK! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Morty bellowed, emphasizing 'fuck'. Rick shoved his hand to cover Morty's mouth.

"Shut up, M-Morty! Y-you wa-eeurrgh-ant us to get caught o-or something?" Rick whispered harshly in Morty's face. When Morty stopped his rambling even though it was muffled by Rick's hand, he calmed down and removed his hand. Morty kneeled down next to the unconscious boy holding his temples with his hands.

Completely consumed by fury due to his master getting hurt, the pink lion charged after Rick and with a sharp chomp but a slight dodge, the lion managed to chew the side of Rick's lab coat, including the pocket in which he held his portal gun. The pink creature scrunched up its snout in disgust and spit out the remains of flurbos and the only way Rick and Morty could leave this dimension ; the portal gun. Rick quickly recognized the slimey parts of his portal gun and grasped a large stone and chucked it fiercely at the lion, hitting it square at its forehead. The lion crumpled onto the sandy shore and fell unconscious.

Once everything was quiet, Morty walked towards the unconscious little boy and collapsed onto his knees, his hands gripping the sides of his head and brown hair with a worried look in his eyes.

"O-oh geez Rick, i-i-is he dead?" Morty stuttered.

"Re-eaurggh-elax Morty, I'm sure he and his little pink shit are fine, but we're not." Rick took a swig from his flask and placed it back in his pocket and pointed over to the pile of his scrapped portal gun.

It suddenly dawned on Morty what Rick implied. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. But he still couldn't believe it.

"W-w-what?" Morty asked.

"Ugh, Jesus Morty, we're stuck!" Rick exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. He then paced over to the pile of scrap and scooped it up and put it into his good pocket. "But do-eaurrgh-on't worry, Morty, I-I'm go-urrp-onna fix it."

The sky turned into a grayish color due to the heavy clouds and thunder echoed. It was about to rain soon.

"Steven? Steeevaan!" A female teenage voice echoed from behind the giant hill through the landscape.

"Oh, Shit." Rick said aloud to himself and tightly gripped Morty's wrist and made a run for it, dragging Morty along with him, unfortunately leaving a trail of the broken parts of the portal gun. Rick heard the clink of a part and looked back and ran to collect them when he was spotted by a figure. She was short with long flowing silver hair and a shining violet gem in the center of her chest. He finished collecting the pieces when her eyes widened when she caught sight of a bruised and unconscious boy and his lion.

"Oh SHIT, STEVEN!" She screamed and ran towards Steven until she spotted Rick and Morty running up the large hill. Her face scrunched up in anger when she came to the conclusion of who attacked her friend. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled in their direction. She abandoned her course towards Steven and paced quickly towards Rick and Morty, who were now sprinting. Her pacing turned into running, then turned into sprinting as she came closer.

Morty looked back only to find the purple color-schemed girl tackling Rick and collapsing on the ground, their bodies wrestling. Morty stopped his running and tried to break them up by shoving them both away from themselves, but to no avail. "STOP! Both of you, STOP" He screamed in his shrill voice. Rick was trying to struggle free from the girl's strong lock around his neck who held him in a choking but harmless manner. She just wanted answers. "He-ey, was that you!? Did you hurt Steven!? Huh? Oof!" A right hook to the cheek from Rick knocked her flat on her back. A red mark was left on her left cheek.

"Gee, tha-urrp-nks for the help, Morty. You a-urrp-re my hero.." Rick said with sarcasm and emphasizing "help" and "Morty".

She attempted to get up with the support of her elbows, her silver hair a mess, but collapsed instantly from fatigue and the pain on her face, to find Rick reloading his ray gun and pointing at the purple girl, with Morty pulling roughly at his grandfather's hands and trying to swipe the gun away. "Nn-NO! Rick! Don't, don't hurt her!" Morty yelled, then pulled on Rick's lab coat. "She can help us!" Morty finally had his attention and Rick looked at Morty in a confused look. "Rick, maybe sh-she can help us get back home," Morty said loud enough for the girl to hear. "Or at least help us f-fix the portal gun." He continued. 'Good, if Rick listens, then he won't kill her'. Morty gave a nod at the girl who nodded back, understanding his plan to save her. Rick then glanced at the girl on the ground supporting herself on her elbows, who gave a pleading look, and returned a scornful look and rolled his eyes.

"Fine Morty, y-y-you win. Could'a just sa-eaurgh-aid you wanted s-some trim, Morty." Morty instantly went red with embarrassment. With that, Morty paced towards the purple girl.

"Uh, w-what's your name, uh, miss?"

Dusting off the sand and grass, she replied with a slightly raspy voice. All she had to do was follow Morty's plan.

"Amethyst."


End file.
